1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an imaging apparatus for processing images, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an imaging apparatus acquires information about a patient and provides the information about the patient in the form of an image. Examples of the imaging apparatus are an X-ray apparatus, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, a computer tomography (CT) scanner, and a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus.
The imaging apparatuses have different features. For example, the MRI apparatus allows relatively free image-taking conditions without using radiation, and can provide excellent contrast and various diagnosis information images with respect to soft tissue. However, the MRI apparatus requires a relatively long scanning time compared to other imaging apparatuses, and charges high examination expenses. Meanwhile, the CT apparatus provides images with relatively low resolution and exposes patients to radiation, although it can quickly acquire images and charges low examination expenses.